Kairi's Story Anime Master64 Style
by Anime Master64
Summary: Kairi, a young girl who has been a lot of things from the past 2 years. But now is on her journey to find the two most important people in her life. But little does she know, that she will be on an adventure of a life time!


_**Kairi's Story**_

A.C: Hey all you Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts lovers! This is probably my first fanfic made just for Kingdom Hearts, 2 that is. My review on is just one word, AMAZING! And I thought that maybe I should remake it a bit on how I see it from mine, and Kairi's point of view (MAN, I have to say that they made her so well in the computer animations department) and how she becomes a chosen of the Keyblade…in a different style, of course. So yeah, this will be somewhat different from the original KH2 storyline, just, some of the annoying parts from the game will be out of it. But take a look and read on to know what happens!

"_**This is your story." (Auron, Final Fantasy X)**_

**Chapter One: Introduction**

My name is Kairi. I've been living on Destiny Island for 2 years, after what happened to the two boys that used to be around here. The tall one with silver hair, his name's Riku. He was a good friend that I miss so much. The other one…I don't really know about. He's somewhere in my memory, I just wish I could remember…

_'Hey, Kairi!'_

I heard someone calling me that I know very well. My friend, Selphie, was trying to catch up to me, and calling me was the best thing to do, because it got me thinking of something else.

"Finally caught up with you!" she said to me.

"Sorry about that." I said to her with a smile. "So, what's up?"

"Well Tidus and Wakka are at a blitzball game so I don't have anyone to talk to and hang out with." She said and then looked at me with worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Selphie, do you remember Riku?" I asked her.

"Of course I remember him, I wonder where he went to?"

"I don't know, but I hope he's safe."

"Yup, he's tough, so I'm sure that wherever he is, he'll survive."

"Yeah..." I said and then asked her another question. "Do you remember another boy, that was with us at the islands?"

"What other boy? I only remember you, me, Riku, Tidus and Wakka that always went to the islands" she said.

"Oh, I see." I said with sadness.

"Why do you ask about that?"

"Well, there's someone...that was always at the islands with us, but my memories of him are fuzzy."

"I see, well I hope you remember him soon, I would really like to meet him."

"Yeah..." I said, and me and Selphie just walked the rest of the way back to our homes. But when we were at the hill, my head started to hurt, immensely, and I blanked out. I couldn't hear Selphie's voice but someone elses.

_'Namine? Is this you?' s_aid the voice.

'That's not my name. It's Kairi. Who are you? I need a name!'

_'My name's Roxas.' _He said.

'Ok, Roxas, how come you sound like the boy I'm trying to remember?' I asked in my thoughts.

_'What boy? Who are you talking about?'_ He asked in confusion but then a third voice came in.

_'I can't believe it! You actually forgot about me, Kairi!'_

'Wait! Who is this, now? A name, I need a name, please!' I pleaded, and then it responded.

_'Alright I'll give you a hint. It starts with an S.' _The voice said and then a fourth one came in and it was one I recognize.

"_Kairi, KAIRI! Wake up Kairi!_"

It was Selphie, and from the look on her face, it looked like she was trying to wake me up for a while now. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy." I said while she helped me up. We walked all the way back home, with some talks about other things.

"See you tomorrow." I said to her with a wave.

"Yeah same to you!" she said and then added, "When you do remember your secret admirer, show him off to me, ok?" and winked at me and went inside. I was gonna say something about that, but I thought of ignoring it. Dinner was great as always, thanks to my home cooking, of course. When I was trying to sleep, my memories of that voice just kept running through my mind, and then I thought, _Maybe, I should write to the boy that I'm tryng to remember. _And so I took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down whatever came from my heart. Then I started looking for a empty bottle.

The next day, it was the same as always, except I have something to do that day. It was a good thing Selphie was with me, too.

"So, what are you doing now?" she asked me and I pulled out a bottle with my message in it.

"I'm gonna try and find him, the boy I can't remember." I told her and let the water carry my bottled message out to sea.

"Why would you go and do something like this?" shse asked me, and I started explaining.

"Well, if you write and send a message in a bottle, to anyone you know who lives a far distance, then that person will write back."

"Oh, how romantc! I hope that person writes back to you!" she said with enthusiasm. But then I got to thinking, aloud actually. What that hint was, about the boy's name. "Starts with an 'S', right..." Then out of nowhere, I remembered!

"Sora!"

AC: So, what do you think? I know, it's a bit off the KH2 scene but my own idea will come, in the next chapter, hopefully everything wil be alright for me to write it up! So leave any comments and/or any inspirational ideas you guys might have on this chapter, and the next!


End file.
